A receptacle is used for plugging a mating electronic device to implement an electrical connection therebetween. With more and more electric vehicles put into operation, it is necessary to consider how to improve the safety performance of charging the electric vehicles. An electric vehicle usually can be charged by plugging an external charging gun into a charging receptacle. A precondition for achieving a stable electrical connection is how to stably dispose a connecting terminal on a receptacle housing for charging an electric vehicle.